Why I Hate You
by Soft Ink
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote at 1:30 a.m. Please R


**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating anything! I'm lazy and my inspiration leaves me dead a lot. So to make up for it I made this! I wrote it while I was going through an emotional moment when I realized something. Please comment! I love what people have to say. Sorry it's so short.**

**I only own myself and the plot!**

**~Soft Ink**

* * *

"Why do you hate me so much?" he growled, pinning me to the wall, his eyes narrowed. Everything about him screamed rage.

I sighed, looking away. I didn't want him here. Hell, he wasn't even supposed to be here. Maybe I had finally crossed the line of insanity. It didn't matter. Not really. All that mattered was that he was here and that I hated him. I hated Itachi too. But why?

"Tell me Lesley!" Sasuke demanded.

"Maybe you're here to show me how low I've become," I mused. "You're not real. Only a fictional character from a fantasy world of ninjas."

His hands tightened around my throat. I felt tear slip down my cheeks. This was the real world. Sasuke was just an illusion created from my sleep deprived mind. Nothing more, nothing less. Then why did his hands at my throat hurt? Why was it so hard to breath?

"Lesley," he growled. "Answer me!"

I reached up and gently took a lock of his silky hair between my finger and thumb. I tugged lightly. He tensed, probably expecting me to attack him. I sighed, knowing I would fail if I tried. His personality was a pain and his hairstyle similar to a duck's behind. He was attractive, I couldn't deny that.

"I hate you, because I hate you," I whispered softly.

He raised his hand and I flinched, my eyes snapping shut. He didn't strike me, as I had thought he would. Instead, I felt his fingertips lightly brush my cheek. My eyes opened to see his face only inches from mine. I frowned, not liking him being so close. If he thought I was going to suddenly confess feelings of love and kiss him, he was dead wrong.

"Lesley," he purred. "Do you hate me because you want me?"

I scoffed. "I want you like I want a bag of dead fish. Just go away Sasuke."

His breath rolled over my skin and his lips brushed my neck. I felt nothing. Touch had no affect on me. Many times people had tried to make me feel uneasy or get a reaction out of me by lightly touching my neck, or playing 'Fire Truck'. It failed numerous times. I was just too hateful.

I suddenly felt a shock go through me and blue lighting crackled in the air. Then, my surroundings changed. Now I was in a simple room. My mind created different explanations as to what had happened, but none of them seemed to fit. What had just happened then?

"We're in my world now," Sasuke whispered. "You can't make yourself stronger here with just a few words. You're just a pathetic weakling."

Normally, I would've laughed at his words. The cliché scenario of it all. How many of his obsessed fan girls would kill to be in my place right now? I would gladly trade places with them. I hated Sasuke and I wanted him gone. He was a pest.

Why though? Everyone always asked me that question.

_What did he do to ever do to you?_

_He saw his entire family murdered by his older brother, leave him alone._

_You're just jealous of Sasuke-kun!_

More tears fell down my cheeks. I looked up at Sasuke. He wasn't much taller than me, but in this situation, he seemed like a giant. The voices of my friends and strangers alike echoed in my head. I couldn't help it. I hated him. I hated all Uchiha.

"That's why I hate you."

"…what?"

"I hate you," I said. "Because you look down on me. I'll always be weaker than you, and you let the whole damn world know. I hate you, because I'm weak."

He laughed. I looked down at the ground. I had been expecting this reaction. My reason was pretty stupid after all. But, I didn't want his pity. I didn't want his understanding. I didn't need anything from him. All I needed was to hate him.

I felt him grip the back of my short hair. Without warning he wrenched my head back. A cry of pain escaped my lips. What was he doing? Then I felt his teeth at my neck. My eyes widened in fear. What the hell? What did he think he was a vampire? I snorted at the thought. If he was, then he was the sparkly, yaoi loving kind!

He smirked against my skin. I was not enjoying the moment. He could easily kill me, and my neck was starting to hurt. If he wanted me dead why didn't he just kill me already and be done with it? Wait, what was I thinking? I wasn't worth it. Killing me would be a waste of his time.

"Why did you even come looking for me," I questioned. "Of all the people, you come and mess with my head."

Sasuke let go of me, moving to rest on the bed in the room. His face held no emotion. I was thankful he wasn't near me anymore. "I wanted to know why you hated me. Now I know."

"…can I go home now?" I asked feeling exhausted emotionally and physically.

"No."

I looked at him, shocked. What did he mean, 'no'? He now knew why I hated him. Couldn't he leave it at that? Anger boiled in my blood, my fist clenching. He was an arrogant bastard! I was not staying here! I wanted to go home and curl into a ball of sobs! I had every right to.

"Not until you stop hating me," the Uchiha stated.

"Why the hell should I not hate you?" I snapped.

He reached out and patted the spot next to him. "Because, you're very distantly related to the Uchiha Clan. This makes you perfect for helping rebuilding my clan."

I gave him a deadpanned stare. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About."

"You're not originally from this world, but since you're now in this world, your genetics changed. Your blood has faint similarities to the Uchiha clan's," he explained.

"So you're saying that in this world, I'm very distantly related to you and you want me to have your babies," I summarized.

He nodded.

I jolted awake. I looked around me and sighed in relief seeing that I was alone in my room. "What kind of messed up nightmare was that?"


End file.
